Superando el dolor
by Mar Maddox
Summary: A sus siete años, Bella había presenciado como su familia se derrumbaba después de la desaparición de su hermano dos años mayor, Ethan. Diez años después, ella es una adolescente de diecisiete años completamente normal que dejó la gran ciudad para irse a vivir al pequeño y lluvioso Forks... [Summary completo adentro] [Varias parejas; principal E&B.] SUSPENDIDA POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Acá estoy yo de nuevo, hoy no para actualizar, sino para traerles una nueva-vieja historia. **

**_Superando el dolor_**** es un fanfic que yo ya había subido, pero luego lo borré. Lo abandoné un tiempo, y hasta hoy, había decidido solo dedicarme a terminar La eternidad es solo el comienzo, que me gusta bastante como está quedando, y, creo que ya mencioné una posible segunda parte, debido a que los Vulturis y otras muchas historias deberían ser contadas y mencionadas ahí y no lo serán en esta primera parte. Ahora... referente a Superando el dolor, es un fic que surgió viendo la película "Mi primer beso" durante el funeral de Thomas. **

**En fin, espero que les guste. Y si lo hace, dejen un pequeño comentario. Sino, también. **

**Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga no me pertenecen, sino a la autora. Personajes que puedan ver que no los reconozcan, son de mi creación. Ahora voy a dejarlos con el summary completo y el prólogo. Subiré el primer capítulo en breve. **

* * *

**Summary c ompleto: **A sus siete años, Bella había presenciado como su familia se derrumbaba después de la desaparición de su hermano dos años mayor, Ethan. Diez años después, ella es una adolescente de diecisiete años completamente normal que dejó la gran ciudad para irse a vivir al pequeño y lluvioso Forks. Allí, ella conoció a sus mejores amigos y se enamoró de Edward Cullen. Pero, de repente, el pasado regresa para torturarla y ella se ve obligada a alejarse de sus amigos y el chico que ama.

Aunque Bella no estará sola, a pesar de alejarse de los únicos amigos que había tenido desde que había llegado a Forks, ella conocerá mejor a otro grupo de personas con los que no había tratado jamás. Ellos la ayudarán a recuperar a sus amigos y al chico que quiere, mientras crean un plan para vengarse de la causa de todos los males de Bella.

* * *

**Superando el dolor**

**Prólogo**

_Me encontraba en el parque junto al lago que estaba a pocas calles de mi casa jugando con mi hermano mayor Ethan mientras mamá había ido al puesto móvil de helados a unos metros. Él era la persona más amable, cariñosa, protectora y dulce que yo conocía. Era la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo. _

_Ethan tenía solo dos años más que yo, ósea nueve años. Era un niño un poco más alto que yo, de cabello marrón siempre desordenado, piel clara y ojos celestes. Las dos últimas cosas las había heredado de mamá. _

_Ahora me encontraba en el arenero que estaba a algunos metros de un puesto de helados que estaba ubicado a pocos metros del gran lago que había en el centro del parque. _

_Ethan y yo estábamos construyendo un castillo de arena, o al menos lo intentábamos ya que cada que hacíamos una torre esta se caía al quitarle la cubeta, por lo que él había dicho que iría por agua a la orilla del lago para darle más "consistencia" a la arena y que las torres no se derrumbaran._

_Mientras tanto, él me había hecho esperarlo aquí. Pero había comenzado a preocuparme cuando el tiempo pasaba y él no regresaba. Me puse de pie dispuesta a ir por él. _

_Caminé hacia la dirección que lo había visto alejarse encontrándome con un montón de personas rodeando la orilla del lago. Eso me extraño. Normalmente la gente no solía estar tan cerca del lago y muchísimo menos en gran cantidad como ahora. _

_Unos minutos después descubrí que un pobre gatito había caído y se había ahogado en la orilla del lago. Lamentablemente, no había habido nada que alguien pudiera hacer para salvarlo. _

_Me encogí de hombros con tristeza y decidí seguir buscando a mi hermano. Apenas tuve tiempo de darme vuelta cuando vi que mamá estaba hablando junto al arenero con un oficial de policía. _

_Corrí hacia ella y, con mi normal torpeza, me estrellé contra ella. _

_— __¡Bella! — gritó aliviada, cuando vio que había sido yo. Miró detrás de mí y yo hice lo mismo. No había nada — ¿Dónde está Ethan, cariño? _

_Me encogí de hombros. _

_— __Fue por agua a la orilla del lago, pero no ha vuelto. _

_Ella me miró asustada, y luego se giró hacia el policía para decirle no sé cuantas cosas más que yo no terminaba de comprender. Varias veces había interrumpido su plática con el policía para preguntarle que sucedía y si Ethan iba a regresar pronto para acabar nuestro castillo de arena, pero mamá solo me miraba con tristeza antes de regresar a la plática con el policía. _

_Cuando la noche cayó, Ethan no apareció. Mamá dijo que era hora de regresar a casa, o bueno, el policía lo había hecho. Mamá no quería regresar y yo tampoco. No comprendía nada, pero Ethan no había regresado y estaba preocupada. _

_Siempre que le preguntaba a mamá donde estaba Ethan, ella se ponía a llorar y yo intentaba inútilmente consolarla. Pero no había nada que hacer sobre ello. _

_Mamá y yo regresamos a casa, y cuando su auto se detuvo en la entrada, papá ya estaba esperándonos junto a su patrulla. Él era policía y tenia una en la que Ethan y yo algunas veces subíamos a jugar. _

_Mamá me bajo del auto y me llevó hasta donde estaba papá, tan pronto estuvo cerca, me soltó la mano y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Papá intentaba consolarla mientras mamá repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. _

_"__Se lo llevaron, se han llevado a mi pequeño". _

_Y ese día… toda nuestra vida cambió por completo. _

* * *

**M.C Hale.**


	2. ¿Un normal y aburrido de escuela?

¡Hola! Me pasé un poco, en realidad, se suponía que lo subiera anoche. Pero me olvidé. :P Pido disculpas por eso, así que acá les traigo el capitulo que debía subir anoche. Es el capitulo uno.

Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, sino a SM. Personajes que no conozcan son míos al igual que la trama.

* * *

**Summary completo: **A sus siete años, Bella había presenciado como su familia se derrumbaba después de la desaparición de su hermano dos años mayor, Ethan. Diez años después, ella es una adolescente de diecisiete años completamente normal que dejó la gran ciudad para irse a vivir al pequeño y lluvioso Forks. Allí, ella conoció a sus mejores amigos y se enamoró de Edward Cullen. Pero, de repente, el pasado regresa para torturarla y ella se ve obligada a alejarse de sus amigos y el chico que ama.

Aunque Bella no estará sola, a pesar de alejarse de los únicos amigos que había tenido desde que había llegado a Forks, ella conocerá mejor a otro grupo de personas con los que no había tratado jamás. Ellos la ayudarán a recuperar a sus amigos y al chico que quiere, mientras crean un plan para vengarse de la causa de todos los males de Bella.

* * *

**Superando el dolor**

**Capitulo uno: ¿Un normal y aburrido día de escuela?**

**Bella**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco para poder adaptarme a la luz del día, pero casi me golpeó por eso. Aquí no había luz de sol. Aquí no había sol. Aquí no había calor. Aquí había solo lluvia, nubes, árboles y frío. Incluso hasta nieve cuando era invierno. Pero no sol.

— Como olvidarlo, esto es Forks — mascullé mientras apartaba las mantas de mí cuerpo de un tirón y me ponía de pie.

Caminé hacia el armario y tomé lo primero que encontré en él. Una blusa, un polerón marrón y unos jeans. Luego fui hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y salí de él para ir al baño por una ducha como todas las mañanas antes del instituto.

Tomé una rápida ducha y me vestí con la ropa que había escogido. Luego me pare frente al espejo observando mi rostro. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras y bolsas debajo de mis ojos y estaba muy pálida. Pero no había caso con eso, la última semana había estado con pesadillas y no había dormido mucho. No había nada que hacer.

Suspiré con resignación y comencé a acomodar mi cabello, pero este no quería colaborar demasiado por lo que lo até en una simple coleta y abandoné el baño.

Fui a mi cuarto de nuevo para tomar mi bolso y mi chaqueta.

Cuando llegué a la cocina no había nadie allí. Ni en la sala, ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa, suspiré de nuevo al notar que en el refrigerador, adherido con un imán con forma de un tomate, había una nota. La nota era de mis padres y decía que tenían que irse temprano debido a sus trabajos y sentían dejarme sola desde tan temprano.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Eso era normal, y dudaba demasiado que ellos lo sintieran. Siempre era así desde que nos habíamos mudado a Forks. Y de eso había pasado ya un largo, largo tiempo. Aunque, en parte, los comprendía un poco así que no los juzgaba.

Además, eso me daba la libertad de hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

Tomé una manzana y luego caminé fuera de la cocina con mis cosas en mano, lancé la nota al cesto de basura cuando pasé junto a él y caminé hacia la puerta principal.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de la casa supe que no sería un buen día.

Otra vez estaba lloviendo, para variar. Aunque, no hay otra cosa que pase en Forks que no sean las constantes lluvias y días nublados. Alguna que otra vez, no más de cuatro veces al año, había sol. Pero era en contadas ocasiones.

Caminé hacia mi vieja camioneta roja, abrí la puerta del conductor y lancé mis cosas dentro mientras me subía cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Puse la llave en el contacto y el trasto, como le decía de cariño, soltó un horrible gruñido mientras se ponía en marcha.

Conduje los pocos kilómetros que me separaban del instituto.

El instituto de Forks era uno de los edificios más grandes que había en el pueblo, además al hospital, por no decir el más grande. Al ser el único instituto en el pueblo, obviamente tendría que ser el más grande para que todos los chicos fuéramos allí y no hubiera problemas con el espacio.

Cuando llegué al instituto, estacioné mi camioneta junto a un carro negro y apagué el motor. Apoyé mi rostro en volante sin soltarlo y me quedé así unos minutos. No quería entrar a clases, pero no podía faltar ya que en un par de meses comenzaban los exámenes finales y no podía perder las lecciones tan pronto luego de las vacaciones de invierno.

Salté en mi asiento y me golpeé la cabeza contra el techo al oír unos golpeteos en mi ventana. Me sobé al cabeza mientras me volteaba a ver de quien se trataba solo para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeralda mirándome emocionados.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice? — pregunté bajando la ventana hasta la mitad.

— ¡Hoy iremos de compras luego del instituto, Bella! — chilló con voz cantarina.

Puse mis ojos en blanco ante su emoción.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿No fuimos hace tres días? — pregunté con aburrimiento.

Ella me miro casi ofendida por lo que había dicho.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — chilló histéricamente, como si hubiera dicho el peor de los insultos.

Si bueno, supongo que la había ofendido, pues ella era toda una apasionada por la moda y con mis palabras había dicho el peor insulto que podías decirle a alguien como ella.

— Como castigo iremos por ropa interior también.

Todo el aire en mis pulmones desapareció y comencé a sonrojarme cuando me percaté de lo que Alice había dicho. Y no precisamente por sus palabras, no, no me preocupaba ir a una tienda de lencería. Lo que si me preocupaba era que su hermano mellizo, el popular Edward Cullen, nos estuviera viendo y escuchando.

Bien, Alice era mi mejor amiga y yo la adoraba pero esto no lo olvidaría. Estaba segura que ella sabía muy bien que Edward estaba aquí y solo quería avergonzarme.

Edward y Alice Cullen eran dos de los chicos más populares del instituto. Eran hermanos mellizos e hijos del mejor doctor que yo haya conocido nunca. Venían de una familia rica y eran extranjeros. Eso volvía locos a los chicos de este pueblo. Además, ellos eran realmente guapos. En mi opinión, eran sus genes, porque todos los miembros de su familia a los cuales yo conocía eran igual de guapos.

Alice era una chica bajita, era delgada y pequeña. Sus facciones eran delicadas, con aspecto de duendecillo. Su piel era pálida, su cabello era corto, a la altura del mentón, de un intenso negro azabache con las puntas yendo en diferentes direcciones y sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda.

Edward por otro lado, era un chico bastante alto y atlético. Su rostro era muy perfecto para ser real. Pómulos salientes, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, labios redondeados, rojos y muy tentadores. Su cuerpo era... él era, en pocas palabras, como un Dios bajado del mismísimo Olimpo. Era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso. Era objeto de envidia para muchos y deseo para muchísimas más. Su cabello siempre iba desordenado y despeinado de una forma muy sexy y era de un extraño color cobrizo. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Alice, eran de un bello color verde esmeralda.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al notar su mirada sobre mi y recordar las palabras de Alice.

— Buenos días, Bella — me saludó con su muy atrayente voz de terciopelo mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Sin duda, mi favorita.

— B-Buenos días, Edward.

Sip, tartamudeé. Por si no lo habrán notado, si, estoy completa y totalmente enamorada del hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Mis ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los llamativos y hechizantes orbes esmeraldas de Edward y nos quedamos mirando unos cuantos minutos. Minutos que fueron interrumpidos por mí, en este momento, odiosa mejor amiga.

— Bueno, ¿ya terminaron de comerse con la mirada? Porque si es así, sería bueno que nos fuéramos a clases. ¿No creen tortolitos? — bufó fingiendo aburrimiento, aunque yo bien sabía que estaba todo menos aburrida.

— Es cierto, Alice, tienes razón — respondió Edward mientras yo me sonrojaba y volteaba para "tomar mis cosas". Cuando regrese mi mirada al exterior de la camioneta Alice ya se estaba alejando y Edward había abierto la puertezuela de la camioneta para mí.

— Gracias, Edward — dije avergonzada.

No es que odiara las atenciones que él tenia conmigo, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Pero tenía miedo de que alguna de sus locas fans nos viera y luego viniera a reclamarme. A veces podían ser algo aterradoras.

— De nada, Bella — me respondió con su magnífica sonrisa dejándome deslumbrada. Eso, definitivamente, tenía que ser ilegal. Él no podía simplemente ir deslumbrando a la gente por la calle como si nada y ni siquiera notarlo. ¿Cómo podía él no notarlo?

Caminamos hacia el edificio principal y nos detuvimos en el vestíbulo.

— Eh… entonces, nos vemos para el almuerzo — dije con nerviosismo.

Sip, el tenerlo cerca me ponía así y más nerviosa. Mi corazón latía con tanta velocidad que yo pensé que podría salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

— Claro, suerte con tus clases, Bella — en un inesperado movimiento, él se acercó y dejó un beso muy cerca de mis labios. Eso me dejó en completo shock y solo pude ver como se alejaba por el corredor hacia sus clases mientras yo me quedaba ahí, de pie y muy sorprendida.

Oh por dios, oh por dios, ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Edward Cullen, el chico más popular de todo el instituto y de quien yo me había enamorado, acaba de besarme!

"Eso no fue más que un simple beso en la mejilla, no te hagas ilusiones" dijo mi conciencia con malicia le fruncí el ceño y la ignoré. "Sabes que ignorándome no ganaras nada" dijo con aburrimiento.

Ignorando por completo a mi conciencia caminé como en una nube hacia la clase de cálculo, que era mi primera clase del día. Iba tan distraída pensando en el beso de Edward que me tropecé y trastabillé varias veces camino al salón y terminé llegando tarde. Pero eso no me importó. Yo estaba en mi mundo perfecto, un mundo donde solo estábamos Edward y yo en un hermoso prado.

Por cierto, olvidaba presentarme.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo diecisiete años y estoy a un año y medio de graduarme del bachillerato. Vivo con mis padres, René y Charlie Swan, en una pequeña casa de dos pisos en un pueblito frío y lluvioso llamado Forks que se encuentra en el estado de Washington.

Tomé mis libros y me puse de pie de mi escritorio con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

¡Al fin era la hora del almuerzo! Ya tenía ganas de ver a los chicos, pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de ver a Edward.

Cuando salí del salón logré ver un manchón negro correr hacia mí. Un segundo después sentí unos delgados brazos rodear mi cuerpo y el aroma como de flores.

Era Alice, solo ella hacia esas cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice? — pregunté cuando se apartó de mi.

— Nada en especial. Solo estoy contenta. Hoy por fin, después de una semana, mi Jazzy va a poder almorzar con nosotros. Estoy tan molesta con ese maldito consejo de estudiantes. No entiendo porque Jasper se metió en eso, pero bueno. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

No sé como lo logró, pero habló todo en un solo aire y sin agitarse.

Asentí y luego nosotras caminamos hacia los casilleros para dejar nuestros libros, o al menos yo lo haría. En el camino a la cafetería ella me iba contando cómo es que sus planes con Jasper la última semana se habían visto truncados debido al "malvado" consejo estudiantil del cual Jasper era el presidente.

Jasper y Alice estaban saliendo desde hacía poco más de dos años, desde que nosotras habíamos entrado a tercero de bachiller. Habían estado "tonteando", palabras usadas por Alice, durante un año luego de conocerse hasta que, un día, por fin, Jasper tuvo el valor y le pidió ser su novia. Desde entonces ellos están juntos y son más que inseparables.

También me platico que Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper, había decidido unírsenos en nuestra "tarde de compras", no programadas, por cierto, al haberse enterado que iríamos al centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería fuimos por nuestros almuerzos. Tomé un trozo de pizza, una coca cola y una manzana. Creo que tenía una rara obsesión con las manzanas. Me encogí de hombros mientras pagaba mi almuerzo y me encaminaba con Alice hacia la mesa que ocupábamos siempre.

Allí ya se encontraban todos. Edward estaba hablando con Jasper mientras Rosalie bromeaba con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward.

— Hasta que llegan, mis pequeñas hermanitas — grito Emmett abalanzándose sobre nosotras para abrazarnos. Alice y yo tuvimos que hacer malabares para no tirar nuestro almuerzo.

— ¡Emmett! — lo regañó Alice molesta.

— Lo siento, enana — se disculpo él con un puchero. Era gracioso ver a alguien como Emmett en esa clase de situaciones.

Emmett era alto, muy alto medía casi unos dos metros. Su cabello era negro, corto y rizado. De piel pálida y ojos marrones. Su cuerpo era musculoso, muy musculoso, como si fuera un levantador de pesas profesional. Tenía una apariencia intimidante, que se debía a su complexión física. Aunque en este momento parecía todo, menos intimidante ya que estaba haciéndole pucheros a Alice para que lo perdonara.

— Osito, ya la has fastidiado. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Lo único que lograras es enfadar más a Alice — intervino Rosalie.

Ella era más alta que yo, delgada y con curvas bien marcadas y estilizadas. Sus facciones eran finas y muy femeninas. Su cabello dorado caía en una cascada de ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas.

— Como tú digas, osita — dijo Emmett y obedientemente se sentó junto a ella como se lo había exigido con la mirada. Ella le sonrió y lo beso castamente en los labios.

— Tu sí que no cambias, Emmett — se burló de él Jasper mientras Alice y yo nos sentábamos con ellos en la mesa. Alice se sentó junto a él y yo me senté entre Emmett y Edward — Hola, cariño — dijo sonriéndole a Alice quien le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo cariño.

Jasper era alto también, aunque un no como Emmett era musculoso también pero sin exagerar. Su cabello era de color miel y rizado, le llegaba casi hasta el mentón. Su piel era clara y sus ojos eran celestes. Era la persona más tranquila sobre la faz de la tierra, eso se los aseguro.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron sus clases?

Y así nos enfrascamos en una interesante conversación acerca de lo genial que eran las clases de cálculo del profesor Simmons, por favor nótese el sarcasmo en la frase.

Estuvimos conversando durante todo lo que duro el almuerzo, bueno, ellos estuvieron conversando ya que yo me encontraba más interesada en mirar furtivamente a Edward esperando que él no lo notara, pero claro que lo iba a notar, él no era tonto. Varias veces durante el almuerzo nuestras miradas se encontraron, él me sonreía, yo me sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. Así estuvimos durante lo que duro el almuerzo y para el final de este me di cuenta que no había tocado mi almuerzo que estaba casi intacto.

Unos cuantos minutos después la cafetería estaba casi completamente vacía. Solo quedábamos nosotros seis y algunos chicos de primer año. Caminamos hacia la puerta de la cafetería y unos segundos después Emmett y Rosalie estaban alejándose por el pasillo mientras se alejaban tomados de la mano y nos saludaban con sus manos libres.

Le siguieron Jasper y Alice, ya que Jasper iría a acompañar a Alice a su clase de química y luego iría a la suya de física que estaba en el otro edificio, cosa que me pareció muy tierno.

— ¿Vamos juntos, compañera? — me preguntó Edward con una hermosa sonrisa cuando nos quedamos solos.

Oh, lo olvidaba, Edward era mi compañero de laboratorio en la clase de biología.

— C-Claro — respondí sonrojada.

Así, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el salón de biología.

Cuando llegamos al salón la mayoría de nuestros compañeros ya estaban en sus lugares. Cuando me senté en mi escritorio junto a Edward y la clase comenzaba a llenarse podía sentir una penetrante mirada sobre mi espalda.

Me volteé disimuladamente solo para confirmar mis sospechas. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Mike Newton, el chico más idiota y mujeriego de todo el instituto. Él vivía "compitiendo" con Edward, y digo "compitiendo" ya que siempre que él desafiaba a Edward en cualquier cosa terminaba perdiendo miserablemente.

Él notó mi mirada y me sonrió queriendo parecer, creo yo, seductor y yo me volteé rápidamente hacia la pizarra.

No entendía. De verdad que no.

¿Qué diablos le "llamaba" la atención de mi? ¡Desde que entramos al instituto no deja de perseguirme! Y ya son cuatro años. No entendió en todo este tiempo que yo no estoy interesada en él. Incluso cuando él estaba saliendo con alguien.

Bufé y rodé mis ojos justo en el momento que el señor Mason entraba al salón. Suspiré con alivio, ahora al menos libraría de verle la cara a Mike ya que siempre era la misma rutina.

Entrábamos a biología _—que por suerte era la única clase que compartíamos— _y me miraba largo rato, yo volteaba al sentir la su mirada y él me sonreía. Yo desviaba la mirada hacia la pizarra y rezaba porque no se pusiera de pie e intentara hablarme. Pero cuando eso pasaba, Edward me salvaba de mantener una conversación con él que durara más de un minuto y medio.

Volví a suspirar y decidí prestarle atención al profesor. No tenía que distraerme pensando en ese "acosador", como Rosalie y Alice lo llamaban, y perder clases. Muchísimo menos cuando estábamos tan cerca de los exámenes.

Al final del día estaba agotada. Luego de biología nos había tocado la clase de deportes que habíamos perdido días atrás cuando el profesor había faltado por estar enfermo. ¿Desde cuándo, me preguntó yo, hacen recuperar una clase tan inútil como deportes? Y no es por nada, pero yo, Isabella Swan, no soy la persona más coordinada del mundo y suelo tropezarme cada dos minutos. ¡Incluso podría tropezar, caer y romperme unos cuantos huesos caminando en una superficie plana!

Suspire con cansancio mientras abría mi casillero y tomaba mi bolso, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la pequeña puerta de nuevo me encontré con un sobre blanco dentro del pequeño espacio. Eso me extraño ya que ese sobre no estaba ahí la última vez que había pasado por aquí, ósea hace una hora, antes de la clase de deportes.

Lo tomé confundida y extrañada. Primero pensé que no era para mí, pero luego vi que en la parte frontal tenia escrito "Isabella Swan" con una perfecta caligrafía que no reconocí.

— Bien, esto es extraño — murmure confundida. Mi conciencia se mostró de acuerdo mientras asentía. Vaya, hacía rato no la veía.

"Ábrelo ya y deja de dar vueltas" me regañó, rodé mis ojos pero hice caso.

Cuando abrí el sobre me encontré con un papel y otros papeles más debajo. Leí el papel que estaba al frente, con la misma caligrafía de antes.

**_Si te vuelves a acerca a Edward Cullen,_**

**_haré que todos los días te lleguen estos._**

Eso era lo que decía.

Aparté el papel y decidí mirar lo demás que venía en el sobre junto a la nota. Aunque no hice realmente mucho con ellos cuando las lancé dentro del casillero de nuevo y las veía con lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

No podía ser.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Nadie sabía acerca de eso, muchísimo menos aquí en Forks. Y además, ¿cómo es que tenían esos recortes? ¡Solo había salido en las noticias de Phoenix! Sin contar con que Charlie se había encargado de que gran parte de esos periódicos desaparecieran cuando salieron.

Cerré el casillero horrorizada y corrí torpemente hacia el estacionamiento, tratando de no matarme en el intento y de que nadie me viera mientras intentaba detener mis lágrimas. Pero no podía. Esto era horrible.

Yo no podía entender como alguien, por más malvado y retorcido que fuera, llegara a hacer algo tan bajo por esto. ¿Solo para alejarme de Edward? ¡Era el colmo! Y jugar con un tema tan delicado y doloroso para mí. Era definitivamente algo demasiado bajo para cualquiera que yo conociera.

Llegué hasta mi camioneta, y por suerte no me encontré con nadie en el camino. Al menos nadie conocido. Me subí al trasto y lo encendí lo más rápido que pude, ya que con los nervios que me cargaba mis manos estaban temblando. Cuando salí del estacionamiento, mis lágrimas no se detenían por lo que decidí pararme a un lado del camino antes de terminar metida en un accidente de tráfico.

Lloré desconsoladamente mientras pensaba en alguien que pudiera saber de ese tema y, por sobre todo, que tuviera recortes de eso. De aquél suceso que yo había tratado de superar y que, con el tiempo, con el paso de los años y los pocos amigos que había hecho desde que habíamos llegado a Forks, había logrado aceptar.

¿Quién podía ser capaz de mandar fotos del día en que todo mi mundo, y el de mi familia, se derrumbó? Aquel día que lo perdí todo y que mi mundo quedo de cabeza luego de que mamá y papá me explicaran que Ethan se había ido y que era posible que no lo volviéramos a ver.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

**M.C Hale.**


	3. El dolor nunca acaba

Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen. El resto sí.

* * *

**Superando el dolor **

**Capitulo dos: El dolor nunca acaba.**

**Bella**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos cuando oí como el timbre sonaba y sonaba y sonaba, estaba sonando de una forma frenética y era molesto, sin contar con que me estaba causando jaqueca, así que decidí ir a ver quien demonios era el valiente en atreverse a despertarme cuando mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

Me puse de pie de mi cama _—a la cual no sé ni como había llegado—_ y caminé fuera de mi habitación. Bajé por las escaleras y fui directo hacia la puerta. La abrí con molestia y sin fijarme de quien se trataba, comencé a descargar mi furia.

— ¡No me importa quien diablos seas, pero debes de tener una muy buena explicación para haberme despertado cuando mi cabeza está a punto de estallar! ¡Pobre de ti si no es así! ¡Juro que yo…!

— ¿Bella?

Me detuve a mitad de mis alaridos, luego de reconocer aquella voz.

Enfoqué mejor mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas de Edward. Sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a enrojecer a la vez que yo me sentía volverme más y más pequeña en mi lugar.

¡Demonios! ¡Le había gritado a Edward! ¡Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición! Seguro él solo estaba preocupado y aquí…

— ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estuviste llorando? — preguntó él, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

Quise darme un golpe en el preciso momento que él hizo esa pregunta.

Había olvidado por completo que antes de caer dormida en mi cama había estado llorando. _¡Tendría que haberme mirado al espejo antes de abrir la maldita puerta!_ Pensé molesta. Mi conciencia asintió mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

— Eh… si, digo no. ¡Digo si! Ugh…— mascullé entre dientes, sonando completamente ridícula. Seguramente Edward ni siquiera había entendido lo que yo había querido decir.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Bella? — me preguntó preocupado.

Él avanzó dos pasos hacia mí y yo no me moví.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Mi conciencia rodó sus ojos. "Él se refiere a que olvidaste que luego del instituto irías de compras con Alice y Rosalie" respondió rodando nuevamente sus ojos.

— Oh… te refieres a que olvidé las compras con Rosalie y Alice, ¿verdad? — pregunté un momento después.

— Si, pero no. En realidad vine porque estábamos todos preocupados ya que algunos chicos te vieron irte muy deprisa del instituto. Creo que alguien dijo que parecías a punto de llorar. Además, Alice me obligó a venir para averiguar porque olvidaste el ir de compras con ella y Rosalie.

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía de dolor ante su respuesta. Él no había venido hasta aquí a verme solo porque estaba preocupado. Él había venido porque Alice lo había obligado.

Claro, ¿por qué mas vendría sino?

— Lo siento, olvidé por completo las compras con las chicas. Dile a Alice que me disculpe y que iremos otro día — dije y desvié la mirada, ya que tenía la horrorosa necesidad de llorar otra vez y sabía que si miraba sus ojos una vez mas no podría contener las lagrimas. Tomé aire y continué — Mira, Edward, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y todavía no he acabado mi tarea así que lo siento. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto — dije y sin esperar respuesta cerré la puerta.

Cuando lo hice pude oír como Edward me llamaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta, pero yo no quería oírlo. No quería verlo, no quería estar un segundo más con él. Eso solo lograría que mi corazón se rompiera aún más.

Corrí hacia las escaleras al piso de arriba y me encerré en mi habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta, apoyé mi espalda contra ella y me dejé caer hasta quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Rodeé con mis brazos mis piernas y enterré mi rostro allí. Luego lloré y lloré hasta que me quede sin lágrimas.

Hoy había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. Quería desaparecer y no ver a nadie nunca más. Quería que todo a mí alrededor desapareciera. Quería estar sola. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no volver a ver a nadie.

Al otro día iba saliendo de mi clase de cálculo y me dirigía hacia la clase de salud cuando alguien me interceptó en mi casillero mientras cambiaba los libros. Se trataba de Edward.

— Buenos días, Bella — me saludó con su habitual tono y su sonrisa torcida.

— Buenos días, Edward — lo saludé tranquilamente.

Había decidido que no me acercaría a él más de lo necesario. No quería ver nuevamente esa clase de cosas cerca de mí. No quería saber que otras cosas podían tener de aquél día. No iba a correr el riesgo a que todo Forks se enterara de lo que habíamos sufrido mi familia y yo diez años atrás.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Bien, gracias — respondí cerrando mi casillero con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria. Estaba alterando mis nervios el tener a Edward aquí, temiendo que alguien pudiera vernos juntos, que esa persona nos viera juntos.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Ayer a esta misma hora, no quería otra cosa más que pasar tiempo con él y en menos de veinticuatro horas estaba alejándolo de mí.

Irónico.

— Entonces…— titubeó un minuto.

Sinceramente eran pocas las veces que veía a Edward nervioso o dudando, eso había pasado contadas veces desde que lo había conocido, y él siempre se veía extremadamente tierno de esa manera.

Pero sabía lo que tenia que hacer y no me iba a arriesgar.

— ¿Sucede algo? Porque estoy realmente apurada, mi clase de salud comienza en cinco minutos y estoy algo lejos del salón — dije, y aunque traté de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, creo que fallé.

— Si, bueno, yo…

— Puedes decírmelo en otro momento. ¿Por favor? Es que realmente tengo que llegar a esa clase.

Decidí apresurar las cosas, no quería que nadie me viera cerca de Edward. Todavía no sabia quien era la persona que me había enviado los recortes y no iba a arriesgarme. No podía arriesgarme.

Él me miro sorprendido. Vaya si lo estaba. Hasta yo me había sorprendido de mi actitud en otro momento, pero de verdad no quería arriesgarme a nada.

— Adiós, Edward — dije, y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, salí casi corriendo lejos de los casilleros y me apresuré a salir del edificio para ir hacia el segundo edificio y encerrarme en los baños femeninos.

Una vez que me asegure que no hubiera nadie ahí, me metí a uno de los cubículos y comencé a llorar.

Yo no quería alejar a Edward, no quería tratarlo de esa manera. Solo quería estar a su lado, como siempre había sido. Pero no podía, sabia que si lo hacia mas de esos recortes me irían llegando y eso tampoco lo podría soportar. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me dolía, pero por el momento prefería mantener alejado a Edward. Además… yo sabía perfectamente bien que él no estaba interesado de ninguna manera en mí más que una amiga, así que, ¿para qué arriesgarse?

Sentada sobre el retrete, abrazando mis piernas y con mi rostro enterrado en ellas, estuve cerca de media hora hasta que oí unos golpecitos en el cubículo.

Me puse de pie, limpié mi rostro y me asome temiendo que fueran Alice o Rosalie quienes estuvieran ahí afuera. Pero suspiré aliviada cuando vi que no eran ellas.

Iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando noté algo que estaba pegado en el gran espejo del baño. Me acerqué y pude ver que se trataba de una nota. Temerosa la tomé y comencé a leerla.

— Lo has hecho bien, Swan. Sigue así y no veras mas recortes. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer mantenerte alejada de él y todo estará bien — leí en voz baja. Para cuando terminé de leer la nota la arrugué y la metí en mi chaqueta, tomé mi bolso del piso del cubículo y corrí fuera del baño.

Esto me tenia harta. ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuando me iban a seguir enviando esas notas? ¿Qué es lo que querían de mí? ¿Por qué no me podían dejar en paz? ¡Yo no le había hecho nada a nadie!

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Edward. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Suspiré y caminé rápidamente para intentar pasar a su lado sin que me viera, pero fallé horriblemente. Estaba tan nerviosa que tropecé y, como siempre, Edward me sujetó antes de que me estrellara contra el piso.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?

— Si, gracias.

— Bella, yo quería…

— No, Edward, detente — dije, haciendo que él me mirara sorprendido.

— Pero, Bella, yo…

— Nada, Edward. ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy cansada y ya me atrasé para mi clase por entretenerme contigo antes, así que por favor déjame, al menos, llegar a mi próxima clase — lo interrumpí y otra vez dejándolo completamente sorprendido me fui de ahí hacia mi clase de Lengua.

Unas cuantas horas después, mi vista estaba clavada en el reloj. Solo faltaban dos minutos para que el timbre sonara y pudiera al fin irme a mi casa. Bueno, técnicamente, todavía me quedaba una clase pero había decidido que hoy no iría a la clase de deportes.

Cuando por fin el timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase, tomé mis cosas y corrí a toda velocidad fuera del salón. Algunos de mis compañeros me miraban sorprendidos, me conocían y sabían que yo jamás corría antes de una clase de deportes. Pero bueno, eso no importaba.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del instituto. Me detuve allí y vi como había comenzado a caer una fina llovizna. No había mucho que decir al respecto, esto era Forks y aquí vivía lloviendo.

Suspiré mientras subía el cierre de mi chaqueta, ajuste el agarre de mi bolso y me aventure bajo la fina llovizna que caía sobre el pueblo. Caminé hacia mi vieja camioneta y abrí la puerta lanzando mi bolso en el pero antes de poder entrar alguien me hizo voltear.

— Edward — susurre sorprendida.

¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué el día de hoy, cuando me había decidido a mantenerme alejada de él, él me tenia que buscar?!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué te vas a casa? ¿No tienes una clase mas todavía? — preguntó, ignorando por completo mi pregunta.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y eso que? Soy libre de irme cuando yo quiera — respondí un poco molesta. No sabia si estaba molesta con él o conmigo por no haberlo apartado antes e irme a casa de una buena vez como había planeado casi una hora atrás.

— Yo no digo lo contrario. Solo que es extraño. Bueno, tú has estado actuando extraño desde ayer en la noche — respondió él, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

— Lo siento, Edward, pero como yo actúe o lo que decida hacer con mis clases no es problema tuyo — dije, clavando mis ojos en lo suyos, los cuales mostraron sorpresa ante mi respuesta — Ahora, si me disculpas, yo tengo que irme a casa. No quiero enfermarme por estar charlando aquí contigo bajo la lluvia — agregué mientras me liberaba del agarre que tenia en mi brazo.

Me di media vuelta para subirme a mi camioneta, pero él volvió a tomar mi brazo y me hizo voltear bruscamente, lo próximo de lo que fui conciente era de que Edward se había acercado hasta mi acortando la distancia entre nosotros había estrellado sus labios contra los míos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco.

No podía reaccionar, pero un momento después envié todo al diablo y comencé a responder al beso. Él me soltó el brazo al sentir que comenzaba a responder y rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, yo por mi parte aproveché la oportunidad y llevé mis manos a su suave y húmedo cabello mientras el beso iba volviéndose cada vez mas apasionado.

Unos momentos después nos apartamos, aunque nuestras frentes estaban unidas. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados y podía sentir como mi corazón golpeteaba contra mi pecho como si quisiera salir corriendo. También podía sentir nuestras respiraciones muy agitadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Edward volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero, entonces, como si me hubieran dado una bofetada, la realidad golpeó contra mi rostro. Yo no podía besar a Edward, no debía estar cerca de él. Esto estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Esto no tenia que pasar, no tenía que estar pasando.

Yo no podía dejar que esto siguiera.

Lo aparté bruscamente de mi haciendo que el beso terminara, en ese momento sentí un enorme vacío. Pero sabía que, aunque doliera, esto era lo correcto. Él me miro confundido. Muy confundido.

— ¿Qué es lo que…? — comenzó a decir, pero yo decidí interrumpirlo.

— Esto no debió pasar. Esto fue un error, fue un grave error — comencé a decir mientras retrocedía. Cada paso que yo me alejaba de él, él avanzaba hacia mi.

— Bella, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo que no debió pasar? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue un error? Pensé que yo…— él dejó la frase en el aire y me miro con sus bellos ojos empañados. No sabia si era yo, o él o quizás la lluvia que había aumentado y hacia ver sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— Yo… no… tú…— negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? — Tú no me gustas, Edward, yo… no siento nada por ti. Esto realmente, realmente, fue un error. Algo que jamás debió suceder — dije, sintiendo que con cada palabra que yo salía de mi boca mi corazón se rompía más y más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos amenazando con caer, pero pude detenerlas.

— ¿A que te refieres, Bella? Tu no puedes estar hablando seriamente — dijo, como si él quisiera convencerse a si mismo.

"Ojala no lo dijera enserio, Edward" pensé, pero luego sacudí mi cabeza y continué

— Esto jamás, Edward, escúchame, jamás, se repetirá. Está mal. Yo no puedo… no quiero estar cerca de ti — dije, sintiendo como mi corazón se partía aún más.

Él me miro y sus ojos brillaron con dolor.

Esto era lo más difícil que podía estar haciendo hasta ahora.

— ¿Es lo que quieres de verdad? — preguntó en un susurro, su voz sonaba algo ahogada.

Desvié la mirada, pero asentí.

— Si, es lo que quiero. No quiero estar cerca de ti. No quiero que esto vuelva repetirse. No se puede, Edward, está mal — dije, rogando internamente porque con esto fuera suficiente, ya que si no era así, en cualquier momento me derrumbaría y soltaría toda la verdad.

— Bien, si es lo que tú quieres… será así — dijo, para luego echarme una ultima mirada y luego comenzar a alejarse hacia el instituto.

Mientras lo veía alejarse no pude soportar más y dejé las lágrimas caer por mi rostro mientras me daba la vuelta y subía a mi vieja camioneta. Encendí el motor y conduje a casa entre lágrimas.

Cuando llegué estacione la camioneta como pude y me baje de ella corriendo torpemente hacia la casa. Me metí en ella, me quite la chaqueta que estaba completamente mojada y corrí escaleras arriba.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, me dejé caer sobre la cama sin importarme la ropa mojada y seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

Apoyé mi bandeja con mi almuerzo en la mesa y me senté.

Había pasado una semana desde aquél día de lluvia donde me había besado con Edward y luego lo había "enviado de paseo", como Emmett diría. Luego de eso no habíamos vuelto a hablar, tampoco habíamos cruzado ni una mirada. O bueno, él no me había mirado a mí. Yo si lo miraba, lo observaba siempre que estaba en mí campo de visión.

Al día siguiente que "peleara" con Edward había dejado de almorzar con ellos, me sentaba sola en una mesa en el lado opuesto a ellos. También había dejado de hablar con Emmett y Jasper. Con Rosalie y Alice también. Sabía que si hablaba con alguno de ellos me arrastrarían a la mesa y no quería estar cerca de Edward.

No podría soportarlo ni tampoco la culpa.

Para el segundo día luego de eso, vi que Edward llevaba a almorzar con ellos a Lauren Mallory, entonces todo tuvo sentido para mi. Ella había sido la que había enviado las notas y los recortes. Ella era la que había hecho que me alejara de Edward y ahora estaba intentando "ocupar mi lugar", aunque, en realidad, ella no ocupaba nada porque él y yo no éramos nada.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que me doliera. Me dolía y no iba a negarlo. Ella había conseguido lo que quería, la atención de Edward. Yo se lo había servido en bandeja y ella lo había tomado gustosa. Yo sabía desde un principio que algo así pasaría, sabía que en cuanto vieran a Edward solo se le lanzarían como moscas. Bueno, técnicamente no éramos nada y Edward era libre de andar con quien quisiera, pero antes todos pensaban que estábamos juntos y por eso no se le acercaban, pero ahora él era "libre" a los ojos de sus fanáticas.

Suspiré y comencé a beber mi agua mientras apartaba la mirada de su mesa. No estaba de humor para ver como Lauren ocupaba mi lugar en esa mesa, como me arrebataba lo que tanto trabajo me había costado ganar. La amistad de los chicos.

— Hola, Bella — levante la mirada para encontrarme con Mike Newton.

— Hola — respondí con desgana.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi? Mike Newton era el chico más fastidioso que podía haber en este maldito lugar y tenia que estar interesado en mí.

_Pff... Que suerte la mía._

Él se me quedó mirando como bobo y yo rodé los ojos. Lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Mike? — pregunté cortésmente.

Seh, el chico no me caía bien pero no había que olvidar los modales, creo. Ya no había Edward Cullen para alejarme de él, así que tenía que buscar nuevas opciones para alejarlo de mí de una vez por todas.

— Me preguntaba si podía sentarme aquí, ya que todas las mesas están ocupadas — preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual yo lo miré sarcásticamente luego de echar una mirada a mí alrededor, la cafetería estaba inusualmente vacía.

Además, ¿era una broma, verdad? Porque él me preguntaba si ya estaba todo acomodado frente a mí en la mesa.

— Claro — respondí suspirando — De todas formas yo ya me iba — agregué mientras me ponía de pie.

— Espera, Bella, no…

Antes de que él continuara yo ya había tirado lo que sobraba de mi almuerzo y estaba saliendo de la cafetería. No quería estar ahí mas tiempo solo para ver como, seguramente, luego Edward y aquélla desgraciada de Lauren comenzarían a besarse. De solo pensarlo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Esto era increíble, realmente fantástico. ¿Por qué todo me tenia que sucede a mi? ¿Es que no podía ser feliz?

Pisoteé hacia los casilleros y tomé mi bolso. Ni de broma me quedaba para biología. No podía enfrentar a Edward. ¡Diablos, éramos compañeros de banco!

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento, me subí a mi camioneta, arranqué y me fui a casa. Hoy había sido un día horrible, sumamente desastroso. Solo me faltaba llegar a casa y encontrarme con alguna cosa mal allí y mi día acabaría de lo más _genial_, por favor nótese el sarcasmo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, me retrasé dos días. Creo. **

**Bueno, primero voy a disculparme por el retraso. Segundo... eh, no tengo nada que decir excepto que... voy a actualizar los fines de semanas. Si alguien que sigue "La eternidad es solo el comienzo" lee este fic, debo decir que les debo el capitulo, porque lo voy a modificar aunque ahora mismo no tengo casi tiempo así que lo debo. Voy a subir, probablemente, el fin de semana.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido. **

**M.C Hale. **


End file.
